ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Think Tank (episode)
Nitpick * Janeway comments that neutronium based alloys have have been theorized by Starfleet, however there have been multiple encounters with Neutronium and alloys including the planet killer, and the Dyson sphere, not to mention seeing personally a Vidiian asteroid. ( ; ; ) I have removed it since it is both a nitpick, and possibly inaccurate. In those other cases, I believe they found pure neutronium, not an alloy based on neutronium. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:13, 31 January 2008 (UTC) * It was noted that parts of the Think Tank's vessel show higher than normal temperatures which is an indication that a hull breach is unavoidable. Voyager went into warp right before debris came flying off the Think Tank's vessel. ::Did anyone see this happen in the episode? Looks more to me like the Hazari kept battering away at the Think Tank vessel with lasers as Voyager went into warp. (VicGeorge2K9 18:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC)) :::In response to OuroborosCobra ::: It's not a nitpick (see Memory Alpha:Nitpick - it clearly matches the second definition of "not a nitpick") and removing it because it's "possibly" inaccurate - particularly when citations are given - isn't really a good idea. 20:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It seems that at least the second and third references pan out, so this could be restored after some rewording. - 21:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) First Hazari alien met Ok, this is purely speculative, but I can't think of a better place to find this out. The alien whom the Voyager crew first met - immidiately after the planetary explosion - seems very familiar. I can't find a full listing of the credits for this episode, so I can't confirm this: I think he is John Adam, an actor who protrayed Bekhesh in the episode "Throne for a Loss" of the series Farscape. His face and tone of conversation is quite perticular. Yeah, i know this is a very obsucre reference, and probably not very appropriate, but it has been bugging me for a while.Thanks. – 07:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) "Probable ending"? Is that speculation, fan fic, or from a script? If the latter, it needs a source. If either of the former, it doesn't belong here. JDspeeder1 13:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :It's fan fiction. I've removed it and put it here for the record: - The Think Tank's vessel was badly damaged. Shields are down and they were not able to even go into warp. All member of crew were captured and turned in to medical test subjects to the Malon. The Think Tank's vessel was sold off as scrap because nothing left of it was salvagable. Kurros managed to escape the Malons before contracting an experimental flesh eating virus. Desperate to seek help to save his life, he made a pact with the BORG. The BORG will assimilate him into the collective for his vast knowledge and ideas in exchange for his life. But Kurros had other ideas. He planned to steal a sample of nano probes, reprogrammed them to kill of the virus in his body and escape back to space and start a new think tank. Such plans was discovered by the BORG who then assimilated him without allowing him to retain his own conciousness just like any regular drone. His duties were simple and routine. Half his time was spent in the alcove solving mathematical problems in his sleep directed by the BORG's will imposed on him. Other times he was seen doing maintenance work on their transwarp coil. - The AI on the Think Tank's vessel was purchased as parts from the salvage yard by a Talaxian Merchant. He later downgraded its intelligence by deleting most of the sub-routines as well as removing the bio - neural circuitries in order to make the AI less hostile, lesser creative and more friendly to visitors at his new inter-galactic casino. But these modifications does not make the AI less harder to cheat during a game of poker.--31dot 13:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Plot flaw I liked this episode, but... is it plausible that the cleverest minds in the quadrant were not (over a period of decades) able/willing to learn each others' languages? I appreciate that the jellyfish language might have been difficult to master, but still... 20:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following 2 notes: *Jason Alexander also played Captain Kirk in the UPN television special Ultimate Trek: Star Trek's Greatest Moments. *The puzzle is quite similar to Tiger's Lights Out Game, notably the cube version. The first note is irrelevant to this episode article, being a lot more relevant to the page about Jason Alexander, and the second note seems a lot like speculation (with no citation for the comparison) and the link doesn't even work. --Defiant 12:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :The hexagonal configuration suggests the prop was constructed from pieces of "Last Out", a game similar to "Lights Out" produced by the same company available in the late 90s. I had one at the time.... - 06:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) StarTrek.com interview Some more background information on this episode from Jason Alexander's point of view, can be found . --| TrekFan Open a channel 12:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC)